1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic valve control device that controls an electromagnetic valve, and more particularly to an electromagnetic valve control device that controls a current supplied to the electromagnetic valve when checking for an abnormality.
2. Description of the Related Art
JPA 10-24826 discloses an electromagnetic valve control device which includes i) an electromagnetic valve that has a) a seating valve having a valve seat and a valve that can be placed against and separated from the valve seat, and b) an electromagnetic driving device which includes a coil retained in a body and a plunger that moves relative to the body when electricity is supplied to the coil, and which places the valve against, and separates the valve from, the valve seat by moving the plunger, and ii) a current control device that controls the current supplied to the coil of the electromagnetic valve. During an initial check, this current control device performs a power check, in which it supplies the coil with electricity of an amount such that the plunger does not move. Further, when the vehicle has reached a predetermined speed, the current control device supplies the coil with more electricity than during the power check. This electricity causes the valve to move so as to prevent it from sticking. When the valve hits the valve seat at this time, a loud impact noise is generated when the plunger contacts the body. However, because the vehicle is travelling at or faster than the predetermined speed, occupants in the vehicle are not bothered by the noise.